


August Rush Day 3

by Tkeyla



Series: Tkeyla's August Rush Entries [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 1_million_words August Rush Day 3.</p><p><a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/239324.html"> Prompt photos can be found here.</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	August Rush Day 3

  
**Avengers  
**  
 _‘Try the fomphfunph’ Thor said. ‘It’s a delicacy on Asgard’ Thor said. So of course I tried it. Now my stomach is trying to climb out of my nose, my eyes are trying to escape through my ears, and my head feels two seconds away from exploding. Never again. Never again will I listen to Thor when he tells me I should eat something he brought with him. And if Tony tries to dare me into it, I’m getting Bruce to Hulk-out and smash him and Thor into the ground. I should have listened to Tasha. Next time I will._  
  
 **Hawaii Five-0**  
  
“Yeah, I handed Steve’s ass to him. He challenged me and I wasn’t going to back down. Sorry he has a black eye and three fractured ribs. Nobody to blame but himself.”  
  
“Kono, do you really think beating up the boss is such a good idea?”  
  
“Only when he’s asking for it. And was he ever asking for it. I had Danny’s approval. That’s all I had to make sure of. ‘Bring him down a peg’ is what Danny said. So I did it.”  
  
“At least go to visit him in the hospital. He’s there until tomorrow.”  
  
“Maybe I will.”  
  
 **NCIS**  
  
 _Where could Jethro be? He said he’d pick me up at 6:00. It’s quarter past already. It’s not like him to be late. I hope nothing’s happened. I should call him again. Or maybe I should call Tony. He might know where Jethro is. But since we’re going to his surprise birthday party, I shouldn’t alert Tony. Surely Jethro will be here very shortly._  
  
The party is today, right? No one thought it odd that I had on this suit. I’m sure the email said the seventh. I’ll just call Jethro one more time and hope he answers this time.  
  
 **Star Trek  
  
** _Holy shit. That’s the biggest snowman I have ever seen. Engineering Team is going to win these Winter Games walking away. Command Team doesn’t stand a chance. Our only hope is that Science Team will completely fail at making a snowman and we’ll come in second. Spock refusing to come down has got to be in our favor. I could order the engineers to destroy their own snowman so Command Team would win. Pretty sure they’d say that was cheating. Spock would be all ‘not the proper use of your authority as Captain.’ But holy shit. Their snowman is HUGE._  
  
 **Supernatural**  
  
“For the 100 th time, I don’t know where Sam and Dean are. I was supposed to meet Sam at the restaurant but he never showed up. He sent me a text that he was looking for Dean. Something about Home Depot and John Deere riding mowers. Next thing I knew, your goons were snatching me, shoving me in their trunk, and bringing me here. It doesn’t matter how many times you ask me the same question, the answer is not going change. I don’t know where they are. I’m sorry that idea is far too complex for you to understand.” __  
  



End file.
